Coming Together
by Missing Linka
Summary: Okay, here's the sequel to Dangerous News. You have to read it first.
1. Chapter 1

It had been six weeks since Melissa had met Jarod's parents for the first time.

They'd stayed at the hotel for a few days and then decided to meet again a few days before Catherine would arrive.

Melissa had stayed with Jarod.

And he had never questioned why. Because he knew that she had at last found a family. Only one member was still missing. And Catherine would soon see her daughter again. Then there was only the Centre left that was in their way of a happy life. But Jarod had had nearly six weeks, which he had used to work out a plan.

A plan, he hoped, that wouldn't fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa couldn't sleep. Only a few more days … Then she would see her mother. After such a long time. She had always thought that she hadn't been able to live a happy life without her mother. But despite the fact that they still hadn't met she seemed to be happier now than ever before in her life. And that irritated her.

Deep in her heart, she knew that it had to do with Jarod. That he was the reason she felt … whole.

They had been together for nearly six weeks, sleeping together in one bed wherever they had stayed. But there never had been more than one goodnight kiss on the cheek or a hug that had lasted a moment too long for "friends".

He had already admitted that he still loved her and although she hadn't said the words, he also knew about her feelings.

That's why she wondered why he had never tried to sleep with her or even kiss her. After all, even Jarod was a man and she was a – without wanting to sound vain – more than average attractive looking woman. Hell, she had legs every supermodel could get jealous of!

From time to time, she had tried to seduce him. Once she had "forgotten" to close the door when she had taken a shower. Then she had started to wear only a big shirt when they were alone in their room. But he had never shown any kind of reaction.

He didn't know for how long he could go on pretending to not wanting making love to her. This woman was driving him crazy. She was running around in nothing more than a big shirt. Sometimes it even was one of his shirts. And then he could smell his scent on her. It was like heaven and hell all at once. Heaven because that's how he thought things should be. And hell because it was total torture to not just jump on her. He would never risk their newly built up and fragile friendship. Okay, he had told her that he loved her. But as yet, she hadn't said the words. And he wanted to wait until she was ready.

And then there were more important things to do. Or at least, that's what he told himself. She would soon see her mother and then they were going to destroy the Centre. For once and for all! Then they would have all the time in the world.

Love could wait ..


	3. Chapter 3

Jarod woke up when Melissa caressed his cheek to get his attention.

He blinked against the morning sun.

"Jarod?"

"Mh?"

"It's Monday."

Monday was the day she was supposed to meet her mother for the first time in since she had lost her.

He didn't know what to tell her because he knew that nothing could stop her from being very excited. Despite the fact that he was very happy for her, he was also very afraid that she would be disappointed. That her mother had changed so much that she would be irritated or even angry. He didn't know. And maybe he was just too worried – like always. Maybe everything would be like she had wished it to be.

He turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

He looked really concerned.

"Just hold me for a while, okay?"

So he took her into his arms and held her tight.

Her muscles relaxed and after a few minutes she fell asleep again.

When she woke up it was already midday. Maggie, Charles and Emily had wanted to talk to her a few hours ago, but Jarod had told them that they should let her sleep. And so she was still in his arms, when she opened her eyes.

"Jarod, why haven't you tried to wake me up earlier?"

He looked at her and smiled. She looked just too sweet with her dishevelled hair and no make up on. Just like the girl he had known when he had been young.

"You looked too peaceful …"

She returned his smile.

"I guess I should take a shower. My Mum will arrive in a few hours …"

And so she arose and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open …

He just shook his head in disbelief. She was really trying to tease him.

But he was sure that he would get revenge …


	4. Chapter 4

She was sitting at the table in their hotel room, drumming with her fingers. And the beat was becoming faster and faster.

Jarod was sitting next to her and his sister and father were sitting on top of the bed.

Maggie had driven away about half an hour ago to get Catherine.

She should be back any minute.

Jarod felt sorry and happy for Melissa at the same time. He knew perfectly well how horrible it felt to wait for someone you haven't seen for a very long time. And he was happy that she would see Catherine.

He wanted to be there for her. So he took one of her hands in his.

"Melissa –"

And then the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine was very irritated. Like always, she, Charles and Maggie had arranged to meet somewhere only they knew about. And then only Maggie had arrived. She had looked, well, Catherine couldn't describe the way she looked because she had never seen Maggie in this condition before.

Maggie had told her that everything was okay and that they had a surprise for her.

And now they were driving to the hotel were they would stay and she still didn't know anything about the so-called surprise.

Maggie stopped in front of the hotel and led her to a room. She opened the door and saw more people in the room than she had thought would be there …

First she recognized Charles and the young woman next to him was Emily. And then she looked around and saw two people sitting at a table. A man and a woman and the woman looked exactly like she been years ago …

"Melissa …"

"Mum …"

Catherine walked to the table and took her little girl in her arms. She pressed her for such a long time that Melissa was afraid she would suffocate. But she returned the pressure with all her heart.

They both cried and it was very obvious that the four other people in the room had problems holding back their own tears.

Maggie went to Jarod and whispered that they'd better leave them alone. And so the Russels left the room. And Catherine and Melissa still stood their in an everlasting embrace.

After a few minutes, Melissa regained her self-control.

"Mum, I'm so happy that you're alive…"

"And I'm really happy to have you back in my arms …"


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine and Melissa talked for hours. About important and trivial things. About the Centre and their taste of music. About Mr. Parker and about Debbie.

"And the man sitting next to you when I arrived was Jarod?!" Catherine asked her daughter in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's Jarod."

"Wow. He's a grown-up man now."

"Like I'm a grown-up woman."

"Are you two …?"

Melissa hesitated for a moment.

"No. It's complicated, Mum …"

Catherine gave her daughter a questioning look.

"Well, Mum, you know that we had been friends when we were young. Then my father sent me away to boarding school because he recognized that our relationship became … stronger. And one day, Jarod escaped like you already know. And I was supposed to bring him back. So I've chased him through the whole country. He often called me late at night. I guess it was our way to still be friends … And then he told me that he had to meet me to tell me something about you. We met, he told me you were alive. A few weeks went by and I met his parents and Emily. And instead of returning to the Centre, I have stayed with him.

We've talked a lot and he had told me that he still loved me and I admitted that I also have feelings for him …"

"Okay, it's complicated, Melissa, but I still don't understand …"

"Mum, we've been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now and he hasn't even tried to kiss me … I've been running around nearly naked and he has just ignored me … It's like he doesn't see me as a woman anymore. – Oh, I can't believe I'm telling you all this …"

"Why not, Melissa?"

"Well, I don't know. You're my Mum and we shouldn't talk about my non-existent sex life."

"So I guess you better act and maybe tomorrow we can talk about you existing sex life?"

Melissa looked at her mother in total shock. She had never thought that her Mum would talk to her like this. In her childhood, her mother had never spoken so clearly. Of course, they've talked about feelings and everything. But …

"Mum, you don't even know Jarod …"

"But you know him. And you love him. And I know his parents … so, I guess I'd better go now … goodnight, Melissa."

She hugged her and left the room.

Melissa just stared at the closed door with her mouth wide open.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jarod walked in a few minutes later, she still didn't know what to do. Should she really just tell him how much she wanted him?

Not having made a decision, she just kept staring at him.

"Melissa?"

She tried to not gaze at him. But she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Melissa?"

She closed her eyes and told herself that she could do it. Just spit it out, girl!

"Jarod, you love me, don't you?"

"I do."

"And you want me?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that I want and love you?"

"I think so …"

She looked at him a little bit annoyed.

Then she took a few steps until she was standing right in front of him.

"So why the hell didn't you do anything about it?!"

He stayed calm.

"You needed time …"

"Wha-"

He stopped her.

"You didn't tell me that you love me …"

"But you knew …"

"That's not the same, Melissa."

"Whatever!"

She pressed herself against his chest and felt his hard muscles. One of her hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his back.

He too explored her body. But he preferred her front.

After a few moments she looked him in the eyes and then softly touched his lips with hers. He returned the kiss and even deepened it. The kiss now became more and more passionate and harsher and they just ended it when they both got problems through the lack of oxygen.

Melissa thought her heart rate had never before reached this level. It nearly frightened her that he could affect her so much with only a kiss.

He took one step back so that he could take a look at her.

She saw the smirk on his face.

"Jarod? What are you up to?"

"I was just thinking about how much I've wanted this for weeks. Hell! For years! I thought I was going to explode with you running around in my shirt!"

"I hoped so …"

"You're such a bad girl!"

"A bad girl for a bad guy …"

"Seems to fit perfectly …"

"We'll see, Wonderboy, we'll see …"

And with that, she took his hands and let him to their bed.

She slowly laid down and he crawled on top of her, always careful not to put his whole weight on her.

He started kissing her again. But he was no longer satisfied with her mouth and so he started exploring and tasting her whole body.

How he loved her smell and her taste … He could die now as a happy man …

But she was not going to let him die. That was for sure.

She enjoyed his very touch and already felt her muscles tighten.

He was good, oh, so good!

When their tongues started their dance he could feel his hardness against her hip.

So she wasn't the only one longing for more …

They didn't even know when and how they had taken off their clothes when he kneaded her breasts and she massaged his butt. She pressed him against her body to tell him what she wanted. She wanted him inside. NOW!

And he knew exactly not to argue with her at that moment. So he just obeyed and carefully pushed his cock inside her.

God, how good that felt …

She asked herself why they hadn't done that before … The Centre … To hell with the Centre … She had much more important things to think about – or better act ..

After a few moments, he was sure that she had gotten used to his size and so he started pushing back and forth.

They soon found their rhythm and communicated without words.

Yeah, they really fit together…

Thirty or maybe just ten minutes passed by while their bodies were entangled in each other and they danced a loving tango and then they agreed to bring this game to an redeeming end.

He pushed once more and they both felt their bodies' reaction when they came together for the first time in their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm REALLY sorry that you had to wait so many weeks for the update ... I can't find words to express how sorry I am ... It's just that I've started my theology studies, that I don't have much time, that there are some private things that are really weird at the moment, that I still don't have someone to beta my work - and therefore, I have to update everything with thousands of mistakes ... I'm also sorry about all the mistakes ... I hope you can forgive me ..._

With his body still in her own, she managed to speak.

"Oh – my – God."

It wasn't much. But she was very proud that she had found the strength to talk after all. This had been the most amazing sex in her entire life and she felt like she would be sore for the next months.

Jarod still had the smirk on his face. He had never felt better. That was how he wanted to spend his life: Making love to the woman he loved.

After a few minutes, he pulled out of her and lay down next to her.

He took her into his arms and she snuggled up against his chest.

He softly kissed her lips.

Their eyes met and they knew that they felt whole at this very moment.

She thought that she couldn't feel any better.

But he – as always – taught her better.

"Melissa, will you marry me?"

**THE END**

_P.S. I'm writing at a sequel. It's called "Some problems get solved while others …"_


End file.
